Apart from the elastomer body, press seals of that type further comprise a press plate and a tensioning bolt. By tensioning the tensioning bolt, the press plate can be pressed onto the elastomer body so that the latter is compressed in direction of the line. In consequence, the elastomer body expands perpendicularly thereto and sealingly contacts the line led through and for instance the soffit of a wall opening.
The problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide an advantageous press seal and an advantageous method for manufacturing the latter.